


Power Rangers: Galactic Onslaught

by BlueLegends



Category: Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers, Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers, Power Rangers Turbo, Power Rangers Zeo, Power Rangers in Space
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:14:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26859535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueLegends/pseuds/BlueLegends
Summary: While the astro rangers search for Zordon and occasionally fend off Astronema's attacks, Earth and rest of the universe is left defenseless to the atrocities of Ivan Ooze and other members of the UAE. Rangers of the past are called back to fight the biggest battle of their lives, as of yet. MMPR/Zeo/Turbo/In Space crossover leading up to Countdown to Destruction.
Relationships: Cestria/Billy Cranston, Kimberly Hart/Tommy Oliver
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Prologue

The turbo rangers were gone and Earth was left defenseless. Due to sporadic visits by the Astro rangers, the real evil invading Earth remained cloaked as it infiltrated various organizations. By the time anyone noticed what was going on, it was already late.

* * *

**1998**

**Headquarters of EAGLE (Earth Guard League)**

**The Hellcarrier**

**Above the Pacific Ocean**

Explosions rocked the entire craft as it hovered over the ocean. EAGLE had existed ever since World War 2, a secret espionage organization answering directly to the United Nations, dealing with paranormal or potentially world altering threats. It's headquarters was a mobile flying aircraft carrier, the Hellcarrier.

"Fire at will!" Colonel Mason Truman commanded, as his team cornered the shapeshifter, who had masqueraded as one of their agents for weeks.

The bullets passed straight through his body and hit the wall behind. The purple skinned creature smirked.

"A sludgepuppy!" the colonel realized, recognizing the alien species. Before assuming command over EAGLE, he'd worked in close conjunction with the planetary branch of Space Patrol Delta, or as they're more commonly known, the Plumbers.

"Hey, that's racist!" It mocked; feigning hurt. It's hands shapeshifted into large octopus like tentacles and slammed three of his agents against the wall, knocking them out.

Only two of them were left. The others were either knocked out or under some kind of mind control.

He tackled the monster to the floor with his energy tasers.

"Agent Sheers!" he shouted, firing at the monster with his blaster. "We can't stop him. Go get help!"

"But Colonel!" the other agent protested weakly, her voice shaking.

"Melanie, please." He said, seeing the monster stand up.

She nodded, running in the opposite direction towards the hangar, where the fighter jets were situated.

He charged at the monster, firing at him constantly till one of it's tentacles knocked the blaster out of his hands.

Mason grunted, taking out his gloves, revealing metallic knuckles.

With a yell, he slammed his fist against it's face. The punch created a shockwave, which threw both of them back.

Mason stood up. He couldn't see it anymore. For a second, he felt victorious, just before electricity coursed through his body. He fell down to his knees, gasping for breath.

"I didn't know you earthlings even had access to vibranium. Quite the shocker!" the monster smirked, reforming behind him.

"Enough with the bad puns." He snarled, standing up. "What are you?"

"Something far beyond your scope of understanding." It replied coldly.

Mason glared at him, aiming another quick punch at it. But unlike the first time, his fist went right through its face as if it were made of jelly. The next second, its skin solidified around his fist, sticking it in place. A tentacle slammed against him with enough force to make every part of him ache in pain. Adding to that, his body was thrown to one side while his wrist was stuck. With a snap, he felt his arm break. He couldn't feel his fingers anymore.

The purple gel detached from the monster and wrapped around his entire body, immobilizing him.

He fell to the floor with a thud. Just then, he heard the familiar rumble of a jet taking off. Despite the pain, he allowed himself to smile.

"So that brat got away. She won't be able to stop what's coming." It stated, bending over to look him in the eyes.

"You're wrong." He replied.

"Don't delude yourself, Colonel. Mere humans can never stop Ivan Ooze!"

These was the last words he heard before losing consciousness.

* * *

**Desert of Despair**

**The Temple of Power**

Ninjor was the last of his generation of the Morphin Masters. Along with his colleagues, he'd discovered all there was to know about the morphin grid, ushering in a golden age of peace and prosperity for the universe before they were betrayed by one of their own- the purple master, Navi Zeo, who sold their research to the forces of evil for his own anarchist experiments.

Desperate to stop him from corrupting the grid from within, the Morphin Masters helped a team of rangers to trap him within a hyper locked chamber and sealed him within the vaults of Eltar, ensuring he'd never be freed.

Soon after that, the other masters succumbed to their injuries and slipped into a deep coma, from which they still haven't recovered from, even after a million years. The Grid kept them alive, preventing them from dying in peace. The last of his kind, cursed with an elongated lifespan, he refused to be part of the eternal battle between good and evil anymore. He sealed himself in his temple until six rangers from Earth restored his faith in the universe. Since then, he had re-joined the war, doing recon operations, giving new power coins to those who needed it to save their homes and aiding them in battle occasionally.

Now, he was resting in his chambers, healing from his injuries in his battle against the Zodiac Empire, who had tried to invade the peaceful planet of Liaria.

Suddenly, for the first time in eons, he was unexpectedly demorphed, revealing his true form – a humanoid with brown skin, blue eyes and curly black hair.

His eyes shot open, as he touched his face. His body had reacted to a strong energy signature and terminated his morph and the only person with a strong connection to the grid as him could be a morphin master. He ran to an adjacent room and saw the healing pods still functional and no recorded change. All his friends were still comatose. That could only mean one thing… Ivan Ooze was back again!

He closed his eyes and tried to trace Ooze's location.

His eyes snapped open.

Earth needed to be warned. Without Zordon or Dimitria, the planet was left unmonitored and defenceless. He needed to leave for Earth and restore the powers of the former rangers.

He morphed back to his armour. He hated being without it as his youthful face was a constant reminder of the fact that he cannot age or die. He had no hope of socialising or starting a family again. He was forever doomed to be alone. The intimate connection he had forged with the Morphin Grid over the centuries made him immune to any disease and permanently halted his aging. All his friends and families had passed away due to old age. Then he found a new family with the other Morphin Masters but Ivan Ooze destroyed that too. Even the healing powers of the Zeo crystal wasn't enough to revive his colleagues. He was sentenced to eternal solitude. If he couldn't be one with the people of the universe, he'd rather be above them, as their protector, an illusive figure without a face, a legend, a myth … as Ninjor!

* * *

**Cimmerian Planet**

Dark spectre turned towards his generals, breathing fire from his mouth. Astronema jumped back barely avoiding getting burnt, Zedd swung his staff creating a forcefield around himself, Rita and Goldar, while Divatox giggled as the flames danced around her owing to her latest acquisition of cybernetic technology from the planet Bookala which made her immune to environmental extremes.

"You, fools! None of you detected Ooze was running around in Earth. If he destroys the planet-"

"It will make our jobs easier." Astronema smirked. "Let him destroy Earth. No more need to waste any monsters or quantrons."

"Silence. Your job is to subjugate Earth, not destroy it. The planet is a marvel, which we can no longer exploit if it is destroyed!"

"What do we do, your highness?" Divatox batted her eyelashes at him, ignoring the disgusted looks the others sent in her direction. "Have I told you-"

"That I remind you of your fiancé?" he glared at the pirate queen. "If memory serves, he's dead and you'll join him soon enough if you don't shut your trap!"

Divatox nodded meekly, stepping back, much to the amusement of the other females in the chamber, who suppressed their laughter.

"You don't suggest we attack Ooze?" Rita asked fearfully.

"No. We do nothing. Earth has an abundance of heroes and rangers who'll try to stop him. If they fail, we'll destroy Ooze. He is not just evil; he is pure chaos."

* * *

The jet crash-landed into the Pacific Ocean, near the San Francisco coast.

Melanie kicked the door open and jumped out the jet before it sank. She had forgotten the Hellcarrier's systems could control all of EAGLE's ships. In her haste to get away, she'd not thought of taking out the software hidden inside the jet. The monster had taken advantage of that, hacked the jet's computer systems and initiated self-destruct sequence. Thankfully she had already reached where she needed to be.

The jet exploded, creating a huge tidal wave, which took her with it and threw her on the shores of the terraformed island, headquarters of Promethea, a tech corporation specialising in alternate energy development.

She was instantly greeted by a strike team of armed soldiers, who parted to reveal an elderly woman in a green pantsuit walking towards her.

"Agent Sheers, is that you?" She asked, helping her up.

"Miss Sterling, EAGLE has been taken over by some kind of shapeshifter. He has all the access codes." Melanie said, coughing blood. "Promethea is our only hope."

The woman paled. Once again, Grace Sterling felt the burden of the entire planet upon her shoulders.


	2. Zeo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The zeo rangers are called back to action.

Adam felt the tingling sensation of teleportation consume him, black light whisking him away to an unknown location.

He opened his eyes to see himself surrounded by familiar faces of his old teammates.

"Adam!" Tanya smiled happily.

"Hey guys! It's been a while." He replied, hugging the yellow ranger and noted his surroundings. It was more spacious than the Command Center but still equipped with futuristic technology. Holograms and digital coding far too advanced for him to interpret hovered around the walls.

"Where are we?" he asked.

"We don't know. All of us were teleported here a few minutes ago." Tommy informed. "We tried to find a way out but no luck yet."

"Is it Rita or Zedd?" he asked. "Or Divatox?"

"We don't know. Sure, hope not. We retired from all this." Tanya grumbled.

"Nothing to do but wait." Tommy said. "The moment anyone comes in, we attack."

"By the way, how's Hollywood treating you, man?" Rocky asked, pulling him in a bear hug.

"Good. Everything is in a rush but its good. How's the dojo, Rocko?"

"It's doing okay, I guess. I partnered up with this gal called Robin and man, does she know karate! The kids like her."

"And you do too, by the look of things." Kat teased.

"Nah, Kat. She's just a friend." He said sheepishly, scratching his head.

"If you say so!" she smirked.

Adam looked away and saw Tommy looking at the room. "So, what are you doing, Tommy? Still racing?"

"No, bro. I quit. I'm going to MIT this fall." He smirked.

Everyone whipped their heads to look at him. All of them knew Tommy was intelligent in spite of being always late and a bit laidback, but this was honestly unexpected.

"Don't look so surprised. They started a new course on palaeontology and guess I qualified and got a full scholarship too!" he said.

"That's awesome, Tommy!" Kat congratulated, hugging him.

"Yeah, next time you're in Angel Grove, its your treat, man." Rocky grinned.

"Sure." Tommy smiled. "What about you, Kat?"

"London is awesome!" She smiled. "And guess, what I discovered in London…"

Just then, the wall reeled back and all of them dropped to fighting stances as two people entered the room.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." The elderly woman in a green business suit said. "My name is Grace Sterling and welcome to Promethea."

"Why are we here?" Tommy asked.

"I am an old friend of Zordon. Earth is under attack again. We need you to save us again."

"Prove it." Adam demanded. "Forgive us for not trusting someone who had us teleported without warning from our homes."

"No need, rangers. She's an ally." The rangers narrowed their eyes as another individual entered before the wall closed in on itself. "Aie aie aie! It's good to see you all again."

"Alpha Five!" Tommy exclaimed hugging him, followed by rest of the rangers. "We thought you left for Eltar!"

"Rangers, Eltar has fallen and the forces of evil have captured Zordon. Your successors are searching for him across space and I retreated to Earth four months ago and helped Promethea to prepare for the inevitable invasion by the United Alliance of Evil. But a greater threat has infiltrated the planet and we must act now."

"1993, the year Rita Repulsa attacked Earth, several international defence organisations collaborated together to form a united front. From the ashes of SHIELD, ATLAS, CADMUS and DEO, rose EAGLE. Earth Guard League, a covert organisation aimed at neutralising paranormal, extra-terrestrial and interdimensional threats." The other woman said. "My name is Melanie Sheers, the deputy director of EAGLE. An alien with shape shifting capabilities calling itself Ivan Ooze infiltrated our organisation a month ago. Yesterday he utterly decimated us and took over our headquarters, Hellcarrier. It is a highly weaponised sky ship, not unlike some of your zords. Aside from holding several superpowered convicts, the mainframe of our ship's computer holds the access codes to every missile on the planet. With press of a single button, he can turn the entire planet into a wasteland."

"Then why hasn't he till now?" Kat asked.

"Because I had all my scientists hacking the mainframe and cutting it from the internet." Grace informed. "I have also alerted the Plumbers and they will join us in retrieving the Hellcarrier and saving the survivors."

"I may be missing out here but did you just say some plumbers will help us save the world?" Rocky asked incredulously.

Another person entered the room and the rangers instinctively fell back to their fighting stances. It was a great blue humanoid dog in a white armoured suit with a circular badge decorated with a green hourglass on his chest.

"Aie aie aie!" Alpha waved his arms. "Rangers, it's a friend. This is Magister Anubis Kruger from the planet Sirius. He's one of the best plumbers in the universe."

"I know aliens are like us but it's kind of weird to know that they need plumbers too." Adam quipped looking over Kruger hesitantly. He was never that fond of dogs, especially since one wild dog tried to bite him when he was a kid.

"My mistake." Grace chuckled. "Magister Kruger is part of an intergalactic peace keeping organisation known as Space Patrol Delta, basically space police. Plumber is a rather colloquial term that has become rather trendy."

"It's a funny story really. Blame Max for that." Kruger said offhandedly before turning towards the rangers. "So, these are Zordon's rangers. They are children."

"So?" Tommy asked coldly, an edge to his voice.

"I'm not one to argue with Zordon's decisions but we don't send teenagers to apprehend galaxy's most notorious criminals." Kruger replied curtly. "On behalf of SPD, I thank you for assisting us."

"You're welcome." Tanya said. "I speak for all of us when I say we'd like nothing more to help but we don't have any powers anymore. We passed on the turbo powers."

"Try calling on your zeo crystals." Alpha instructed.

"Alpha, we don't have our morphers. We gave them up for the turbo powers, remember?" Kat reminded gently.

"Focus on the crystals and try to morph." Alpha instructed. "Trust in the grid."

Tommy looked at the others warily before slapping his wrists together. "It's Morphin Time – Zeo Ranger Five, Red!"

With a spark of red light, he morphed into the red ranger. The others looked at him, amazed.

"The crystal is forever bound to you, rangers with or without your morphers." Alpha said.

"That'd have been nice to know before I almost killed myself trying to morph with my old power coin." Adam retorted looking at the robot dryly.

"You what?" The other four exclaimed in unison.

"Why the hell would you try to that?" Rocky yelled.

"You could have died!" Tanya slapped his shoulder hard.

"I was trying to help Car-" He looked at the other non-rangers in the room before continuing, "the astro rangers. They were in a tight spot and needed help. You guys would have done the same. Why didn't Zordon tell us this?"

"Aie aie aie, Adam! He really wanted you to live normal lives after passing on your turbo powers. He thought if you don't know about the powers, you wouldn't try to help."

Tommy demorphed and looked at Alpha. "Is there anything else we should know?"

"Aie aie aie, Tommy. Zordon had many secrets but they were only meant to protect you."

"Secrets drive us apart and make us weak." Grace said derisively. "Zordon chose kids to fight his battle. At least with my team, we knew what we were getting into."

"Your team?" Tommy asked.

"Another thing Zordon didn't tell you all. Me and my team … we were the team before you, selected by Zordon from across the globe to stop Rita from escaping in 1969. I barely survived. That mission changed my life and I've been preparing for war ever since." Grace said sadly. "I founded Promethea to advance technology and pioneer energy weapons effective against monsters and hostile extra-terrestrials."

"We never knew there were others before us." He said. "We are sorry."

"That was a long time ago and I've worked together with Zordon on many occasions after handing in my power coin. I never forgave him for what he put my team through but he has Earth's best interests at heart. He helped me come in contact with organisations like SPD and SHIELD and get the resources to found Promethea." She said. "We need to stop Ooze. After what Alpha told us, he is no normal shapeshifter."

A hologram of a purple skinned alien in his 'wizard' robes appeared before them. Kat recoiled on seeing the cruel smirk on the hologram's face. "He is scary!"

"Aie aie aie! Ivan Ooze is one of the universe's oldest beings. He has been pillaging worlds and destroying galaxies for millennia. Thousands of years ago, Zordon helped the Morphin Masters trap him in a containment chamber and locked it in the Eltarian vaults. During the invasion, he was accidentally freed."

"Within the last few months, he was singlehandedly responsible for destroying seven solar systems and countless civilizations." Kruger informed. "I'm assigned with arresting him and bringing him to justice. I followed him to Earth but I was too late."

"His entire body is gelatinous and he can control other biological life forms if they touch him or the purple gel, he's made of. He can also replicate to form foot soldiers or regenerate from a single cell. That's how he crippled EAGLE within days." Melanie said. "I have contacted the other branches of EAGLE. They are sending in reinforcements. We are going to be joined by Kruger's team and some of the most skilled field agents I know. With your help, we can take him."

"Your ranger armour makes you immune to his mind control and so does my plumber suit. Grace has created armour that should do the same for the other EAGLE agents. We have to strike before he realizes that they are blocked from accessing the nuclear codes. The normal decryption procedure takes four days without the approval from the World Council. Make no mistakes. This is the most dangerous enemy any of us have ever faced and he'll use brainwashed EAGLE agents against us, knowing we will hesitate to hurt them." Kruger growled. "My team will be joining us in two hours and we'll head out tomorrow morning sharp. I suggest you all rest before that, whatever suits you."

"Follow me, rangers. I will show you to your quarters. Aie aie aie, rangers! Thank you for helping us again. Zordon would be so proud of you all." The android said leading them out of the hall.

Adam touched the wall as it split to make an exit for them. "Wow, what is this wall made of?"

"Nanites equipped with memory alloy. Billy invented them while trying to make an artificial ranger suit." Alpha said.

"How did Billy's inventions come to Promethea?" Tanya asked.

"He worked with Promethea before leaving for Aquatar." The robot informed leading them to a huge dormitory, equipped with five colour coded separate rooms each with an attached washroom, a sparring mat, several couches, a dinner table and other accessories.

Rocky's eyes fell out as he saw a delicious feast laid on the table.

"Grace thought you all might be hungry."

In a blink of an eye, Rocky was in his chair and putting food on his plate. The others burst out laughing.

"Glad to know somethings never change." Adam smirked as they joined the blue ranger.

Tommy looked wistfully at Kat while she chatted with Tanya. He hadn't expected to see her so soon again, but it only reaffirmed that they had taken the right choice by going their separate ways.

* * *

**4 months ago...**

Tommy looked at Kat, his eyes tearing up. The blonde shuffled her feet, not able to meet his eyes.

"I am sorry, Tommy." She repeated. "I can't marry you."

Tommy rose up and tucked the small ornate box back in his pockets. "I thought we were doing fine. Is something wrong? Did I do something wrong?"

"No. Never! You were the perfect partner. I'm just not ready for marriage yet. And neither are you." She said, taking his hands. "I just want to make sure we are not rushing into this."

"We are not." Tommy said. "I love you. You are my rock. I can't imagine my life without you."

"I love you too. You are the first person I really opened my heart to. But I'm not ready, Tommy. Not yet, at least." She said, leading him to the couch. "Also, there is something I needed to tell you. I'm going to London next month. My parents are there and I got accepted to the Royal Ballet."

"That's great!" he asked. "We can try a long-distance relationship. We can work out the dates and visits."

"I was actually thinking we should take a break." She said slowly. "We have our whole lives ahead and our careers. Me with my ballet and you with your racing. We are going in different directions and I don't think our relationship can survive that. I had a crush on you ever since I saw you but you never look at me the way you looked at her."

"Katherine, my feelings for you are real." He said sharply.

"I'm not saying they aren't but the only reason we got together was because she left you. And soon after that, we got together. It was so fast and I was happy that you finally noticed me… You were looking for a release and I just happened to be there for you." She replied sadly. "And I am more than just a replacement or a rebound. What we had was passionate and amazing but was it genuine? Or were you just looking for someone to replace Kimberly?"

Tommy glared at her. "Where's all this coming from, Kat? I love you."

"I don't doubt that but we have is nothing compared to what you felt for Kim. And you'll find someone again, who you love truly with all your heart but that's not me." Kat sniffed, tears streaming from her eyes. "You know its true and asking me to marry you won't make you happy or make you forget about her."

"I don't…" he looked away. "You're right. I loved Kim and maybe I always will. But I love you too. And yes, maybe I wasn't the perfect boyfriend but-"

"You were perfect but you tried too hard to make every date flawless. God, you even arrived early for every single date! Not that I don't appreciate that. I do. Its not your fault things didn't work out with her. All I wanted from you was you to be yourself. Maybe we can try this again but we need to be separate people now."

"I get it. Man, I feel like a douchebag for getting that ring."

"Don't. It was sweet but your heart wasn't in it. You wanted for us to work out and that may have spurred it. Saying no to it was the hardest thing I ever did but we both deserve better than to tie ourselves to a premature marriage." She said. "We're still best friends, Tommy. We're family and that'll never change."

"I know." He replied as she enveloped him in a hug.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Mmpr team returns!!

Jason hated being away from his home. First, it was the Peace Conference and now, it was because of whatever Maligore's pit did to him.

His brief stint as the Gold Ranger left residual energies within his body which the Muranthian Fires reignited. His DNA was changed on a fundamental basis. He was no longer completely human but half triforian.

Like a triforian, his body, mind and spirit had been enhanced giving him superhuman strength, telepathy and empathy as a result. On hindsight, it was a blessing as the residual gold ranger powers prevented him from turning half muranthian or in other words, half demon. He wondered how Kim was doing.

Everyone including the other rangers thought he was back in Geneva at the peace conference while in reality, he had been in Triforia for the past year, training with Trey and the other triforian warriors to hone his new abilities.

"Hiyah!" Jason launched a flurry of kicks, which the prince avoided barely before charging at him. He jumped back, dodging Trey's punch. With a spinning kick, he knocked his opponent off his feet.

"Nice." Trey said as Jason helped him up. "You have got used to your strength."

During his time here, the royal family had basically adopted him. Biologically he was now Trey's half brother thanks to whatever happened when muranthian magic combined with residual triforian energy signatures. Besides, he was one of Zordon's chosen and that itself made him somewhat of a galactic celebrity.

"Jason Scott, you need to come with me." An unfamiliar voice echoed across the battle arena.

Both of them snapped into their katas as a blue armoured warrior walked towards them.

"Who are you? How did you get past the defences?" Trey demanded.

"I am the mighty Ninjor, creator of the power coins and ally of the power rangers." he announced. "Surely, you have heard of me?"

"We have." Jason nodded.

"Time is of essence." Ninjor said urgently, tossing something at him. He caught it and felt a familiar presence against his palm. He looked down to see the tyrannosaurus emblem look back at him.

"My old power coin!"

"Yes. We need to go now. Earth is in danger." He said.

Jason nodded, turning towards Trey. "Go. I wish I could go with you but Dark Spectre's forces continue to grow. It's only a matter of time before they attack Triforia." The prince said, hugging him. "Know you are always welcome here, brother Jason."

Jason nodded. "I will miss you too, bro. Tell Tria and the others. Bye, Trey."

Ninjor snapped his fingers and the two of them disappeared in flickers of coloured lights.

* * *

Kimberly Hart had won the Pan Globals after a year of dedicated hard work. It wasn't easy. She felt homesick almost every day and missed her friends a lot, especially Tommy. It was then that she met Ken, another gymnast, someone who made her life away from Angel Grove bearable. He was funny and charming. She gave in to her own insecurities about her and Tommy's relationship.

She couldn't find the courage to tell it to his face or even call him. She sent him a stupid cowardly Dear John letter. What surprised her was that he never tried to contact her again. He didn't fight to win her back.

She regretted sending that letter. She dated Ken for a while, but they didn't have the connection she had with Tommy. She called it quits.

On the final day of Pan Globals, all her friends and family came to support her… everyone except Tommy. Kat told her that he was still upset about the letter. Kim had half a mind to go back to him and explain everything. Then Kat told her that Tommy had asked her out on a date. That dashed all her hopes of getting back together with her white knight.

Kat wanted to make sure that Kim wouldn't have any hard feeling if she did date Tommy. Kim could see the concern in her eyes. Of course, she and Tommy were perfect for each other! Both of them were victims of Rita's spell and shared similar experiences.

Kim smiled and gave Kat her approval. She later broke down in front of Trini and told her best friend everything. How she ruined a perfect relationship because of one stupid mistake borne out of homesickness and loneliness.

Trini consoled her and told her that if the relationship was perfect, Tommy would have fought for her instead of moving on.

After winning the Gold medal, she decided to move back to Angel Grove. That's when everything went wrong again! She and Jason were kidnapped by a space pirate during a freaking scuba drive and sacrificed to a fire demon. The rangers saved her but it was too late.

Maligore's pit had changed her. Unlike Jason, whose residual powers had protected him, she was turned into a half demon. A few days after the sacrifice, she noticed another presence in her mind… someone who called herself Kalamity after her old nickname 'Calamity Kimberly'. A voice in the back of her mind that craved destruction and vengeance. Whenever her demonic alter ego took control, she basically became a fire demon, something Elgar and the pirhanatrons found out when they were burned to a crisp while trying to ambush her on her way back from the Youth Centre.

When she and Jason told Zordon of this, he scanned them and found out that they were no longer completely human. Jason was half triforian and she was half muranthian. Muranthians were a race of powerful energy demons before the Liarians defeated all of them.

Zordon sent them to people who would help them harness their powers – Jason to Triforia and her to the mages in the Mystic Realm, a hidden dimension where magical creatures lived in harmony with humans.

They taught her to accept 'Kalamity' as a part of herself and not something to be feared. The fire mages taught her alter ego how to control her fire powers without hurting others while Udonna taught her magic. Apparently, the demon energies in her were a source of strong magic which she could use as a focus for casting spells and enchantments.

She accepted that her life would never be normal again, especially with a secondary personality sharing her headspace.

While witchcraft and pyrokinesis was fun, she loved learning battle magic. It was when her thoughts melded with Kalamity's and her mind became unified again. She could use Kalamity's fire powers and her magic simultaneously.

Her bow clashed with that of her sparring partner and trainer, Arella, one of the many knights who protected the dimension.

Arella was a moon elf with brown skin, deer like antlers rising from her head, pointed elf ears, silver runes marked all over her body and four fingers in each of her hands. Her hair was white and reached till her waist. White runes decorated her forehead and cheeks. She wore a lithe dark green battle suit, which blended with the surrounding forest.

Kim was in her normal clothes- a white shirt, denims and a pink leather jacket. Wherever she went, the people of the forest would stare at her. She was the first outsider they had seen in years and her fashion sense was quite flamboyant compared to the rather conservative and medieval clothes everyone wore here.

"Channel your magic through your weapon. Become one with it." The elf instructed, jumping back, splitting her bow to a pair of nunchuckus. "The weapon you wield is merely a construct of your own magic. You can transform it to be whatever you need."

Arella charged at her, swirling her weapon, her movements graceful and mesmerising as if she were dancing. Kim barely blocked her attack with her bow.

"Focus, Kim."

"Right." The former pink ranger nodded, channelling her magic through the bow. She pulled a arrow from her quiver and as she nocked it to the bowstring, she felt the flames raging within her. She released it, aiming it at Arella.

As the arrow flied towards the elf, it started to burn up and a fiery phoenix took its place. Arella ran towards the spectral attack and her nunchuckus transformed to a bronze shield. She started to glow in a silver aura and an image of a winged warrior in majestic silver armour appeared behind her as she raised the shield and took brunt of the attack, which pushed her back by a few feet.

Kim watched in awe as the astral projection of the warrior mimicked her movements before lashing out with her sword, unleashing a crescent wave of silver energy at the phoenix.

The phoenix disappeared and the fires sizzled out. A single broken arrow dropped to the ground before reducing to a pile of ashes. The giant glowing figure nodded her head at Arella, before disappearing.

"That was so cool!" Kim squealed. "What just happened? Who was that?"

"That was my spirit guardian, the Valkyrie." The knight smiled. "And you discovered your guardian as well. A phoenix. Quite rare but extremely powerful."

"A spirit guardian?" Kim asked confused. "Is it like an animal spirit?"

"It's a physical manifestation of your magic, taking the form of either an ancient mythological creature or a legendary warrior. We don't entirely know what it is, except that it enhances your magic and protects you." The elf informed. "Most wizards take years to properly understand and harness their spirit guardians. You did it without even realising it. That's impressive."

"Thanks. I wish I knew how I did it though. It just happened." Kim shrugged.

"You have all the time here to learn how to control your magic. That's why the Great Sage sent you here, isn't it?" Arella reminded her gently. "I would like to hear more of your exploits as a Power Ranger. You may be a novice to the ways of magic, but you are an experienced warrior and a hero, who has fought countless battles and saved many."

"I am not a ranger anymore. I passed on my powers." Kim said sadly.

"Once a ranger, always a ranger." Arella told her firmly. "With or without fancy armour or powers. Besides you are far from powerless. In fact, you are easily one of the most powerful people in this dimension and quite possibly, the entire universe."

"You are kidding." Kim said disbelievingly.

**She is not. Why do you think everyone was so afraid of Maligore?** A cold snarky voice hissed in her mind. No matter how many times Kalamity spoke, it still sounded creepy.

**Oh please. You should be used to it by now.**

Kim's eyes flashed red.

"I am not." Arella said. "I suppose your sister agrees."

"She is not my sister." Kalamity's voice escaped through her lips. "Don't trivialize me, puny elf. I am power incarnate. A goddess trapped in the pathetic mind of this flimsy little girl!"

"Yeah. That's enough." Kimberly said. "I'm sorry Arella. She always gets mad when anyone calls her that."

"What do you think about her?"

"The reason I'm in this whole mess." Kim deadpanned. "I've accepted she is here to stay. Doesn't mean I've to like her too."

**You should. I made you powerful, ungrateful whelp.**

She ignored the ranting half demon inside her head. "Is there a way to restore my ranger powers with magic, Arella?"

"It is possible. Though you don't need them to be a hero. We can ask Udonna." She replied uncertainly.

"Let's go now!" Kim grinned widely, grabbing her hand and running towards the nearest tree. Another thing about this place that absolutely fascinated her… trees were gateways and connected to each other through the earth. Wizards could use trees as a means of transportation. She imagined Billy would have a field day trying to wrap his head around that.

She closed her eyes and rammed against the tree only to pass right through it. She opened her eyes to find herself facing the closed mouth of a giant wooden dragon, which connected to the bark of the tallest tree in the forest, which was also the home of Udonna the white sorceress… Rootcore.

She placed her hand on the dragon, and stepped back as its eyes snapped open and glowed red.

"A hollow tree… that's where she lives, in the middle of nowhere, instead of a mansion." Arella mused. "I will never understand that witch."

"Well to be honest. It is a cosy tree." Kim quipped. This is where she had been living for the last few months. Somehow in spite of looking as if they were stuck in the medieval period, the people of this dimension had access to electricity and some form of futuristic technology, which Kim suspected ran on magical energy.

"Arella!" The knight stumbled as a young girl jumped to her arms.

"Little one." The elf kissed her forehead. "How are you today?"

"I am good. Udonna is teaching me ancient runes." She babbled excitedly before turning towards Kim. "How was your training, Kim?"

"It was eventful. Clare, where is your aunt?"

"She is the library." She replied, leading them to the chairs circling the crystal ball.

With a shower of white sparks, a red headed woman in a purple gown with white embroidery and a red shawl around her neck. It was Udonna, the white sorceress and leader of the dimension.

"You are early for your lesson, Kimberly." The witch said gently.

"I wanted to ask you something." Kim said excitedly. "Is it possible to restore my ranger powers?"

"It depends. Do you still have your morpher?" She asked.

Kim nodded, taking out her burnt morpher from her sling bag, which she always kept with her.

"I am no expert but it appears that it has been disconnected from the Morphin Grid. There's no way to permanently fix it." She said sadly. "I am sorry, Kimberly. I cannot fix this."

"Ho ho ho. But I can!" A new voice echoed through out the chamber. All of them reacted instantaneously. Udonna stepped protectively in front of Clare and raised her wand. Arella summoned her sceptre.

"Reveal yourself." Udonna demanded.

A blue armoured figure appeared before them.

"Ninjor!" Kim exclaimed happily, rushing in to hug him. "It's been so long! How are you?"

"I am good, my dear crane. I felt you awaken the phoenix spirit and traced you here to this dimension." He explained.

"How did you get past the wards around Rootcore?" Clare asked curiously.

"He is a Morphin Master like Queen Fienna, who built Rootcore." Udonna explained. "I can't believe it. It is truly an honour to meet you, Master Ninjor."

"The honour is all mine, Lady Casterwill." Ninjor lowered his head. "I wish we could get to know each other better but time is of the essence. Kimberly, Earth is in danger of being destroyed by a great evil who calls himself Ivan Ooze. Your friends need your help."

Both Arella and Udonna shared looks of fear and disbelief.

"I am ready." Kim said, as Ninjor took the coin from her and closed his palm around it. Blue energy pulsated in his wrist.

He gave it back to Kim, who smiled on seeing the morpher good as new. The cracks in her coin were gone and the image of pterodactyl stared right back at her.

"Ivan Ooze is a monster. We have heard tales of how he almost destroyed the entire universe. Kimberly, this is no mere monster or villain." Udonna cautioned. "I will go with you."

"You can't." Ninjor said bluntly. "You are the leader of the Magic Realm and it's last ranger. Dark Spectre is amassing his forces. Sooner or later, he will attack this dimension. You need to be here."

"Then I will go with Kimberly. I may not be a ranger but I'm a damn good battle mage and a knight of the realm." Arella stated with finality.

"Are you sure?" Ninjor asked.

"Yes. The other knights and Udonna are more than capable of handling anyone who dares to attack us." The elf said. "Besides Kim needs to continue her sorcery training. I can help her continue with her studies while she is on this mission."

Kim hugged her. "I can't wait to show you around my home."

Udonna pursed her lips and waved her hand. A wooden box from one of the shelves flew to her hand. She opened it to show seven wands, each with a different colour- red, blue, yellow, green, pink, purple and silver.

She took out the silver wand and handed it to Arella. "If you are going, you will need this."

The elf faltered, stepping back. "Udonna, I cannot. It belonged to her. I can't be the Lunaris Knight."

"She would want you to have this. You deserve this. Nobody is asking you to be her. Just be the warrior you were always destined to be." The elderly witch smiled. Arella nodded, taking it.

Clare's eyes became teary as she clutched Arella's hand. "Don't go."

The elf took the girl in her arms and hugged her. "I will be back, little one. Be good to your aunt while I'm gone."

"Promise?" Clare asked.

"Promise." Arella smiled, setting her on the ground. She turned towards Ninjor and Kim, steeling herself.

"Udonna, thank you for everything." Kim hugged the witch and patted Clare's head. "I will miss you two."

"Be safe, Kimberly." Udonna said. She nodded at Arella.

Ninjor clapped his hands together, and all three disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

* * *

The last time Kim talked to Zack and Trini, they were somewhere in South America, as part of their 'Youth Peace Conference' project. She volunteered to be the one to return the power coins to them.

Ninjor gave her the mastodon and sabre-toothed tiger power coins and teleported her to their location.

She opened her eyes to find herself standing in the middle of a picturesque green valley surrounded by hills and blanketed by a clear blue sky.

"Wow." She breathed in the fresh air. Sure, the mystic realm was quite literally something out of the pages of a fairy-tale, but this place was somewhere in Earth, where the beauty of nature had not been tarnished by pollution. And that was something worthy of appreciation.

She remembered the various campaigns she organised with Trini and the others back home to clean their city and shut down hazardous waste dumps.

She missed her friends. They were all scattered now.

She couldn't get distracted now. Time was of the essence.

Just then she saw a shadow cast over her. She looked up to see something diving straight up at her. It was literally the biggest bird she'd ever seen. And she hastily took a few steps back on realising whatever it was, it had no intention of slowing down. As it came closer, Kim saw it wasn't a bird but a young woman in yellow on a paraglider, who was grinning madly at her.

"KIM!" Trini shouted happily, leaping out of the paraglider and tackling her to the ground with a fierce hug.

"Trini!" Kim laughed, hugging her back.

"I've missed you!"

"Missed me. Hah! You nearly knocked me out!" She bit back playfully.

"Nah. I was in total control." Trini shrugged, sitting up. "What are you doing here? We've been dying for you to come see us but I thought you'd let us know you were coming."

"Well, I'm afraid we have a bit of an emergency and we're getting the gang back together." She said.

"What's wrong?" Trini narrowed her eyes.

"Zordon has been kidnapped by this hotshot villain calling himself Dark Spectre and another guy called Ivan Ooze is loose on Earth with no active ranger team to stop him." Kim said.

"I'm in. Come on, let's get Zack." Trini pulled her up. "We'll figure this out."

Kim looked around at the abundance of trees as she followed Trini. "This is amazing. I can't believe it's the same place you sent me photos of only a year ago."

"It's incredible. Our project is not only conserving but also creating new sustainable green spaces." Trini said happily. "I completed the pre med courses and I will most probably be going to Harvard the next year but I will miss this. I love the work we do here. Feeling the impact of literally healing the planet. It's such a positive force."

"You are doing an amazing job here, Trini."

"In order for these places to survive and thrive, it requires education and commitment for the people who live here as well… and that's what Zack is focusing on. He's great with people, sometimes I think I am better with plants."

"Yeah. If jumping out of gliders like a super nature ninja is code for "better with plants"." Kim punched her shoulder playfully.

"Well, it's not always that dramatic." Trini replied. They'd reached a clearing in the forest with small wooden huts nearby. In the centre, there was a small group of children in karate gi facing a dark man in a black hoodie and imitating his movements.

"…And focus on the sound of the wind through the" Zack continued demonstrating his hip hop kido, only to be interrupted by giggling from behind.

Before he could turn, he felt someone knocking him off balance with a sweeping kick. Zack stumbled backwards and leaned on the ground for support with his hands and did a series of backflips. He was met with a flurry of punches and kicks from his attacker, before he flipped her backwards. To his surprise, she landed on her feet doing an exaggerated spin through the air.

He faced her, both of them in fighting stances before bursting into laughter. The class erupted in cheers at the impressive display.

Zack hugged Kim and spun her in the air. "Ahhh! Kim! I can't believe you're actually here!"

"I missed you too, Zack! But…ugh…ribs! So much crushing of ribs!" She gasped.

A few minutes later after dismissing the class, they sat in Zack's makeshift office. Old pictures of them at Ernie's were pasted in the wall with random notes and rosters.

"So, nobody is there to defend Earth. Zordon is kidnapped. You and Jason are now half aliens and spent the past year in different planets. This Ninjor guy is giving us our powers before and we're up against a shapeshifting evil alien. Did I miss anything?" Zack recounted after Kim filled them in. "Man, this is bad!"

"Tell me about it." Kim grumbled.

"Okay. When do we leave?" Zack asked.

Kim's eyes lit up. "You're coming too. For real?"

"Of course, I'll come. The work we're doing here is important and I love it. But once a ranger, always a ranger. It might feel good to get back in the field with a little rangers butt kicking action."

"That's great! You are going to need these back." Kim said, handing them their old power coins.

They smiled, looking at the coins.

"It feels good to see these again." Trini smiled.

"You guys ready?" Kim asked as she started to flicker in pink energy. The wind picked up around them.

"No doubt!" Trini smiled.

"Man, I haven't teleported in forever, absolute best way to travel!" Zack exclaimed enthusiastically as all three of them disappeared in streams of pink, yellow and black lights.

* * *

Billy Cranston never thought he would permanently move to live in another planet, let alone one where almost 87% of the planetary surface was submerged under water.

How life had changed for him! From childhood, he hated swimming and he was absolutely terrified of fish and now he was now dating an alien mermaid, as Rocky had said. But that was not the only reason he was on this planet. He was going to Aquitar Academy of Grid Sciences, one of the best institutes in the entire universe. He was learning about technology and science far beyond anything even conceptualised back on Earth.

It was all far as his parents know, he was overseas on a scholarship programme. He missed them. Sooner or later, he had to tell the truth to them, especially considering that he and Cestria were engaged and that he had no plans of ever returning to Earth.

He sighed, continuing to work on a forcefield generator with Cestro.

"Billy, what is troubling you?" he asked.

"I don't know. It's just I've been feeling nervous lately." He answered honestly. It was the truth. Ever since they heard news of Zordon's capture, he'd been rather jittery. It could be a side effect of his exposure to the healing waters of Aquitar.

The water had changed him. He had developed gills and could now breathe underwater like the aquitians. He also could control water to a certain degree, which was a quite common occurrence among aquitian mages.

All of a sudden, alarms blared out over the speakers, putting the entire facility on high alert.

"There is an unauthorised teleportation beam headed this way!" Cestro yelled, instamorphing to the blue ranger.

Billy pressed a console, which sent a distress signal to the other rangers, who teleported to the chamber along with Cestria.

"Our defences cannot block the teleportation." Cestro said. "Whoever it is, it is extremely powerful."

A red and golden light filled the room. It dissipated to reveal Jason.

"Jason, what are you doing here?" Blly asked in surprise.

"Billy!" Jason smiled seeing his friend clad in a silver and blue jumpsuit with a lightning bolt emblem on his chest. "It's great to see you!"

"The feeling is mutual." He replied, smiling. "Is everything okay on Triforia?"

"Yes, but we need to go back to Earth ASAP." Jason said bluntly. "There is some new villain called Ivan Ooze who is running around there and Earth has no active ranger team to stop him."

"What about Tommy and the others?"

Jason shook his head worriedly. "Ninjor wasn't able to track their locations but they are alive. We're assuming Ivan Ooze got to them first. We are the only ones who can stop this guy now. I know it's a lot to ask but-"

"Let's go." Billy turned to look at the Aquitian rangers. "I need to go. I hope you guys understand. Though I may not live there anymore, Earth is still my home and if there's anything I can do to help, I have to."

"We understand. But Billy, please be careful. Ivan Ooze is no mere villain. He's an ancient force of evil and there's legends about his cruelty. We will await your swift return and pray for your victory." Delphine said. "I will notify the Academy that you have gone."

"Wait, you are not going without me!" Cestria said, grabbing Billy's arm. "And don't tell me it's dangerous. Where you go, I go."

"Are you sure?" Billy asked hesitantly.

Cestria lifted her hand and wiggled her fingers at her, flashing her engagement ring at him. Jason's eyes widened on seeing the sapphire ring.

"Would I be wearing this if I weren't?" She smirked.

"Okay." Billy relented.

"Cestria, be careful." Cestro pulled his sister for a hug.

"I will." She returned the embrace before exchanging the traditional Aquitian gesture for farewell. Billy did the same.

Cestro smiled back at the two. Though Cestria and Billy's relationship had been frowned upon by many, he had supported them whole heartedly.

"Cestria, I never expected this day to come but it's time you received your birthright." Delphine said, as a golden medallion manifested in her outstretched hands.

"This belonged to your mother, before she fell in battle. I hope you don't have to use this, but we would all feel better knowing you have some means of protecting yourself." She said, giving it to the young healer.

Cestria's eyes teared up. "I ... Thank you. I don't know what to say."

Billy looked at the medallion with interest. "Is that what I think it is?"

Cestro nodded.

"Our mother would be so proud of the woman you have become today. Now go and may the power protect you both."

The two nodded before turning towards Jason, who pressed his communicator and all three of them were teleported away to Ninjor's Temple of Power.

* * *

Craziness was part of her life. Aisha Campbell had accepted it long back when she was chosen by Trini to be her successor as the yellow ranger. And even after relinquishing her ranger powers, her life had been nothing short of exciting and adventurous.

She stayed in the past as a child with all her memories and knowledge of the future to stop the plague from destroying the village and the wildlife.

This is where everything got confusing.

In the original timeline, her grandmother and mother were originally from the Zambesi village, the same place she arrived as part of her Zeo Quest. Her father was an American doctor who visited the village as part of a team from WHO. He fell in love with her mom, a local doctor and married her. She was born in Zambesi and her family stayed there till she was six and the plague hit. Her parents and her grandmother moved to her father's home in Stone Canyon and the village was eventually destroyed a few years later. She didn't have many memories of living in Zambesi.

After the zeo quest, her future memories were incorporated with that of her six-year-old self. She remembered the training she received in the veterinary clinic, including knowledge of future inventions and medicines that could stop the plague. It was a bit hard for her parents and other people to believe when she started coming up with solutions. But Ashala, the village elder believed her and instructed the others to follow her instructions. The plague was stopped in five years and she was hailed as a prodigy. In this timeline, she was raised in the village and went to a school in Kenya. Her family never went to Stone Canyon and she never became a power ranger.

She had to relive puberty and growing up, but this time with an adult mind and memories of her time as a ranger. She missed her old friends, who she had no means of contacting. For her, it had been ten years since she last saw Rocky, Adam and the others. She'd no idea if they even remembered her. All she had as a reminder of those times was her broken sabre-toothed tiger coin which mysteriously stayed with her.

Her life stayed normal till last year. Ashala, the former keeper of the yellow crystal and her great aunt passed away, after having lived more than a hundred years. Aisha suspected that the exposure to the zeo crystal might have been the reason for her prolonged life.

Before her death, she gave Aisha a necklace… the same one her grandmother gave her in the previous timeline, which allowed her to stop the Hatemaster. Apparently, it was more than a normal family heirloom.

Ashala told her that it was a powerful magical talisman called the Tantu Totem, which allowed it's wielder to channel the ashe or life force of the animal kingdom. She could use it to communicate with animals, summon animal spirits and take on their attributes like flight of a bird, gills of a fish, strength of an elephant, speed of a cheetah and even the camouflaging ability of a chameleon. The wielder of the totem was to be the protector of their people and the village.

She could hardly believe it. She found herself becoming a superhero again. When the village was attacked by terrorists, she used the power of the totem to fight back. The totem apparently came with its own superhero costume. While it was nothing like her ranger suit, it was enough to protect her identity from others.

It was a simple safari themed yellow and black combat suit equipped with a mask. The media dubbed her 'Vixen'.

She protected Zambesi and neighbouring cities from crime lords and terrorists. She found out the reason they were attacking the village was to get the secrets hidden in Ashala's journals.

She went through Ashala's journal and found that there were five other totems which were scattered across the planet, each representing a different element- fire, water, earth, air and destruction.

The mastermind behind this entire operation was Benatu Eshu, a man who had acquired the fire totem. In his quest to get the other totems and get absolute power, he made deals with demons. In her time as a ranger, she had seen scary things, but the sheer destruction and brutality of Eshu's forces made her terrified for her life. He found out her identity and took her family hostage demanding the Spirit totem in exchange for their safety. She had no means of contacting the power rangers and the crime lord's forces were razing the village to the ground. That all brought Aisha to where she was now.

Demon powered terrorists were crushing buildings and killing senselessly, their bodies deformed and animalistic and their eyes completely black. Her parents and grandmother were held at gunpoint. She had no idea what to do. With all her heart, she prayed for help.

Benatu look at her cruelly as he juggled five fireballs at once, his arms a frantic blur of red and orange, looking like a ring of fire.

She tearfully placed her hands on her necklace. There was no way she could win, not against a horde of demon possessed soldiers and a fire bender.

"No. Don't do it, Aisha. Run away!" Her mother screamed. "He will not keep his word. He will kill us all!"

One of the soldiers slapped her hard and she slumped unconscious against her father.

"Mom!" She cried.

"Aisha, this is bigger than us. You cannot let that man get the totem. We are it's protectors." Her grandmother said.

"We love you, Aisha." Her father said. "It doesn't matter what happens to us. Run, Aisha. Don't let him get that totem."

"SILENCE!" Benatu screamed, as the fireballs leapt from his arm and hit their arms.

"Nanaba! Papa!" She shouted as they writhed in pain.

"Aisha, go!" Her father shouted. "Save yourself!"

"You can save them by surrendering the totem to me or I will make you watch as I kill them slowly. After that, I will burn you to a crisp and then take the totem from your ashes." He said ruthlessly, his eyes glinting maliciously.

She stiffened. She could sense the lies in his voice. He was going to kill them either way but she needed her to give up the totem to him willingly, otherwise he would have taken it by now. Maybe it was a safeguard from preventing it's powers from falling into the wrong hands.

She wished she could stop him, but she was all alone.

"You are never alone." A ghostly blue light enveloped her and she felt her surroundings disappear and be replaced by a lush green jungle. Someone grabbed her. She turned around to see Ashala and other women who looked a lot like her.

"You are never alone." Ashala repeated. "The power of your ancestors is with you. Fight back, Aisha. We will fight beside you."

She found herself staring back at Benatu and the scared faces of her family.

"No." She replied simply. "I am fighting back and you will pay for hurting my family!"

"Stupid girl!" he spat. "I will kill you, your family and everyone in your pathetic village!"

He raised his arms and unleashed a wave of fire at her.

She touched her totem and a projection of a red dragon appeared in front of her. The dragon opened her mouth and sucked in the flames.

Her eyes glinted red as she charged at Benatu, who looked shocked.

"A dragon? Its impossible." He stuttered. "Kill her family."

The three soldiers holding them hostage nodded as they raised their guns, ready to fire. Her father held her grandmother and mother close, as they closed their eyes.

"NO!"

The image of the dragon was replaced by a cheetah. She ran towards them but she wasn't fast enough.

"Its okay." Her grandmother whispered.

Just then, a wave of blue energy collided against the soldiers, knocking them out.

Aisha stopped in her tracks, her heartbeat speeding up. It couldn't be…

"Never fear, Ninjor is here!" A voice echoed across the battlefield, as a figure in blue bulky armour ran through the ranks of demon powered soldiers, knocking them out effortlessly. "Don't worry my bear, help is here."

Four streaks of coloured light imploded in middle of the demonised army, causing a giant shockwave that threw them back. The dust settled to reveal a team of rangers she hadn't seen before.

They were all female rangers and their suits definitely had a ninja theme. They had a black and white swimsuit like design over their coloured suits and their helmets were modelled after cats but had a floral pattern over their visor. All of them carried a sheathed katana in their backs.

"Red Rose- Flower Ninja Sakura Miyamizu!"

"Purple Orchid- Flower Ninja Tatsu Minamoto!"

"Blue Iris- Flower Ninja Kagami Haruno!"

"Orange Lily- Flower Ninja Ran Yamashiro!"

"Kunoichi Strike Force: Power Rangers Floral Fury!"

"What is this nonsense?" Benatu growled. "Never mind. I will destroy anyone who stands in my way!"

Benatu smashed his fists together and a tornado of fire started to form around him, burning everything in his path.

The orange, blue and purple ninjas scooped her family out of harm's way. The red ninja stabbed her katana to the ground and thorns began to erupt in a straight line till it reached the fire lord, trapping him in a cage of thorns and vines.

He yelled, burning himself free from it. Before he could react, Aisha rammed into him, the spirit of the bear glowing around her in a yellow aura.

"It's time for you to boogie with the bear!" She snarled, lashing at him with punches and kicks. The claws of a bear enveloped her arms as she pushed him back.

He fell back, before he opened his mouth and breathed a torrent of fire at her.

Ninjor appeared in front her, spinning his sword and deflecting the flames.

The blue ninja took out her katana and swung at Benatu, sending a wave of water towards him.

Aisha seeing her chance touched her totem and an eel appeared over her. She leapt into the waves and grabbed hold of the criminal. Lightning coursed through his body as he convulsed.

She snapped the fire totem from his neck and kicked him back.

"No!" He yelled. He looked around to see all his stooges lying unconscious in a heap.

Aisha knocked him out with a well-placed punch to his head.

She turned towards Ninjor and hugged him. "Thank you. If you guys hadn't shown up, I would have lost everything. Thank you!"

"The timeline may have been rewritten but you were never forgotten, Aisha. Zordon and I always kept a watch on you and we are proud of the work you have done. With or without your ranger powers, you are a hero." He said, returning the embrace.

Aisha turned towards the ninjas. "Thank you too."

"It was a pleasure to help." The red ninja said as they demorphed. All of them were young Japanese women.

"Aisha, meet the last ninjas of the Forest Ninja Academy of Japan." Ninjor introduced. "They were trapped by demons in a prison dimension, which I recently liberated, for several hundred years."

"That's horrible." Aisha said. "I'm glad you broke free. If there is anything I can do to help-"

"I was hoping they could stay in Zambesi for a while till I arrange a more permanent residence for them." Ninjor said.

"You are more than welcome here." Aisha replied, before glancing at the unconscious villains. "These people… they would bribe their way out of prison and try to attack us again."

"No worries. Since a prison dimension is now under my domain, it won't be any issue." Ninjor rotated his hands and a canister appeared in his hands. He pointed it at the defeated army and opened the lid, and all of them were turned into blue mist that was sucked into it.

Aisha breathed a sigh of relief.

"I must take my leave now. Remember Aisha, we are always connected by the Grid. Help will always be there if you need it." Ninjor said, teleporting away in flickers of blue light.

* * *

Six months passed quickly after the Battle of Zambesi.

With help of the powers of the totem, the rangers, her family and the local protectors, rebuilding and rescue operations took almost no time, restoring the almost destroyed village to it's former glory in a matter of few weeks instead of years.

Though the terrorist attacks had stopped, Aisha was still searching for the remaining four totems and someone to weild the fire totem.

Her parents basically adopted the ninjas into their family and Aisha became good friends with them, training with them and showing them how the world had changed in the last few centuries with advancement of technology.

She was enjoying her life as a normal civilian again. That was until Ninjor popped up suddenly in her house.

"Aisha, we need your help." He said urgently. "There is no ranger team on Earth. Zordon has been captured by the forces of evil and there is a powerful villain who has infiltrated Earth's defences."

Aisha looked at her parents.

"Go." Her mother said. She hugged them before turning towards Ninjor.

"We are coming too." Sakura said, all the ninjas standing up.

"Not all of you. Zambesi is still a strong ley line nexus just like Angel Grove. It's very soil is saturated with magic. We can't leave it undefended especially with the United Alliance of Evil targeting Earth." Ninjor said.

"Then I and Tatsu will go with her." Ran said firmly. She was the eldest of the group and no one argued. "Sakura and Yuri will stay behind to protect the village."

Ninjor nodded his head approvingly before turning towards Aisha.

"Do you have your old power coin?"

"Yes. For some reason, it never left me." She said, taking out the coin from her pocket.

"Because it's rightfully yours." Ninjor stated proudly. "Aisha Campbell, it's time for you to be a ranger again. I know you have your own powers, but a connection to the Grid and ranger armour will provide more protection in battle."

He closed his fists around the coin, his hand ebbing with white light. He returned the coin to Aisha, who saw the cracks had disappeared but a silver emblem of a tiger stripe had superimposed on the image of the sabre-toothed tiger.

"You will be a stronger ranger than ever before. The powers of your spirit totem will work in conjunction with your ranger armour, making you a force to be reckoned with."

"It's awesome." Aisha smiled back at Ninjor and waved one final time at her family before she was teleported alongside the ninja master and the two ninjas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parts of this chapter were influenced by the MMPR: PINK comics and the superhero Vixen from DC comics and the CW Arrowverse.
> 
> The Floral Fury ranger team was inspired by Hanarangers from 'Ninja Sentai Kakuranger'.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and please review.


	4. Chapter 4

If he was being honest, Tommy was happy to be a ranger again. Sure, he wasn't exactly pleased to hear that the Earth was under threat of being destroyed again but he missed the excitement of battle and the feeling he got when the power of the Grid flowed through his veins… the absolute thrill of fighting unearthly beings. It was a bit addictive and he supposed, that was one of the reasons Zordon didn't mention it to them that they were zeo rangers for life.

He stood alongside the others in Grace's secret headquarters in Promethea Island, watching in amazement as Kruger's team teleported in. While they were aware of alien life, they had presumed all aliens would be humanoid like Rita or the Aquatians. With Kruger was three other aliens, only one of them who looked human.

The first member was a white humanoid fish, who introduced himself as Magister Icthior from the planet, Piscciss Volann. He had grey scales, purple eyes, a green antenna on his head, jagged shark like teeth, prominent gills and three fingers on each hand. Golden fins extended from his head and over his collar bone like a mane and from his elbows.

The second looked the most human. He had long black hair and sharp Asian features. He called himself Sherrif Skyfire from Ninniger Galaxy.

The third arrival made the rangers fall back on their fighting stances. Although he was in standard white plumber gear, Tommy could clearly see Goldar's face staring back at him.

"How the hell did you get in here, Goldar?" he snarled.

"Goldar?" The feminine voice was nothing like Goldar's gravelly tone. It seemed slightly bemused.

"At ease, rangers. This is Magister Marigold Grifforzer from Titan." Kruger barked.

On looking closely, she looked very different from the monster they fought on a daily basis. Though she had blue skin, feline features and wings, her eyes lacked any sort of feral rage. Instead of a shaggy blue mane, her long auburn hair was tied in a braided ponytail.

"I am sorry. We thought you were-" Katherine said sheepishly.

"It's all good. I know Goldar is the only titan humanity has seen. Let me tell you he does not speak for the rest of us from Titan. We bear no ill will towards you. In fact, we are one of the major supporters of Zordon and Eltar in the Galactic Alliance." She smirked at them, her tail flipping behind her.

The rangers smiled warily at her.

Melanie entered the room with seven people in heavily armoured black EAGLE gear following her.

"We are ready, Grace." She said. "These are some of the best agents from all over the world. Others will provide aerial support, should we need it."

"Aie aie aie!" Alpha waved his arm.

Grace strapped a device which looked suspiciously like a morpher. "I will join you all in this mission."

"Is that a good idea, Grace?" Kruger asked. "You are the leader of Promethea."

"I can fight and Alpha can handle mission control." She smiled. "You ready, rangers?"

"It's Morphin Time!" Tommy called. "Zeo Ranger 5- Red!"

"Zeo Ranger 4- Green!"

"Zeo Ranger 3- Blue!"

"Zeo Ranger 2- Yellow!"

"Zeo Ranger 1- Pink!"

"Quantum Power!" Grace shouted, a red light flowing over her as she transformed into a ranger unlike anything they had encountered before. The suit was a brilliant shade of red. The helmet had a red arrow on top of black glass instead of a visor. She wore a black vest with the red arrow on it. Her gloves and boots were white and a blaster with a tyrannosaurus design hung on her hip holster.

"Man, that suit looks so dope!" Rocky exclaimed in awe.

"Thank you. Took me a while to reformat the morpher but it feels great to be a ranger again." Grace turned towards Alpha. "Teleport us to the Hellcarrier."

"Aie aie aie! May the power protect you all!" the android said, pressing some controls and watching all eighteen of them disappear in streams of coloured lights.

The moment they teleported to the Hellcarrier, they were surrounded by several oozemen, tengas and some brainwashed EAGLE soldiers.

"They were expecting us." Adam noted, whipping out his zeo pistol and firing at the advancing henchmen.

Katherine grunted as an oozeman kicked her from behind. "I forgot these creeps never fight fair."

She staggered forwards before whipping around and pelleting the purple being with lasers. She watched it melt into a puddle. "Gross."

Tommy and Rocky fought back to back, knocking down the tengas and brainwashed agents. Adam and Tanya blasted the oozemen who approached them.

The EAGLE agents fired upon the tengas and oozemen with their blasters, reducing them to ashes.

"Shadow Saber!" Kruger shouted, swinging his sword and cutting through the oozemen.

"Ocean Saber!" Icthior swung his own saber, summoning a tidal wave that swept over the footsoldiers.

"D-Magnums!" Marigold took out her twin blasters and continued to pellet the incoming oozemen with bullets. From the corner of her eyes, she spotted a group of tengas charging at her. "Not today, birdbrains!" She flapped her own wings and rose up, dodging their attacks. She fired at them with a vengeance, pulverising them.

"Justice Strike!" Skyfire lashed out with his sword.

"Quantum Defender!" Grace took out her blaster and fired upon the incoming horde of tengas, reducing them to pile of feathers.

"I'm impressed." A condescending drawl echoed throughout the hangar as they all regrouped.

"Show yourself, Ooze." Kruger demanded.

There was a thud. The door of a nearby fighter jet was blasted open as Ivan Ooze walked out, clapping his hands. "I was cooped up in there for hours… the things you have to do for a grand entrance!"

"I see you finally caught up with me, Doggy. And you brought me a gift… the zeo crystal. Why thank you!" He smiled at the rangers cruelly. "So, you are Zordon's little whelps. Oh, we are going to have so much fun!"

Ivan Ooze eyed the assembled fighters before him.

"I was expecting an army, not this ragtag group of humans. Seriously, is this the best you can do, Doggy?"

The sirian growled in response.

"You insult me. I destroyed entire solar systems singlehandedly." The purple monstrosity mocked. "The least you can do is put up a decent fight. I don't need to sully my hands with you. My new pet will take care of you."

He pointed his hand at the circular EAGLE logo painted in the centre of the Hellcarrier docks. The surface they were standing on shook violently as the entire circle was ripped apart from the ship and something leapt out from the lower decks.

They recoiled on seeing the creature before it.

While the creature had a distinct head, torso and limbs made out of purple ooze, it was far from humanoid. It's very skeletal framework was made out of bloody and battered human heads and limbs, skulls and feathers of tengu warriors with purple ooze holding them all together. Two pairs of giant black wings extended out its back.

Melanie choked on recognising several faces trapped in there. Her colleagues and friends who fell when Ooze attacked. In the centre of its torso, the face of Colonel Mason Truman stared back at her with blank eyes.

"No! You monster!" She screeched. She was not the only one. The other EAGLE specialists aimed their blasters at Ooze and started firing. The monster leapt in front its master, the bullets getting stuck in its grotesque body.

"Funny experiment, don't you think?" Ivan Ooze quipped. "By the way, your friends… they are still alive in there. They can feel every bullet you fire. Don't you think it's marvellous?"

"How could you!" Tommy growled, summoning his power sword in a flash of red light. He jumped over the monster and dived at Ooze, a swirl of fiery energy enveloping him.

Ooze lashed out with a bolt of lightning which Tommy deflected with his sword.

"These people had families and lives. How can you do something like this?" He swung his sword at Ooze, which the overlord caught with his bare hands.

"Because it was fun!" He giggled, unleashing a wave of dark energy that threw Tommy back.

The pink and green rangers jumped over Tommy's shoulders and fired their zeo pistols at him, causing sparks to fly from his chest as he stumbled back.

"Zeo Ranger One – Pink Firecloud!" Kat's entire body glowed with pink flames before they converged on her outstretched palms as a whirling pink fireball, which she flung at the purple monster.

Ivan was thrown backwards. Not giving him any chance to recuperate, Adam lashed out with his power punches, his fists lighting up with a green aura. The warlord's face became deformed as Adam punched him.

"That's gross." Adam said disgusted, shaking off the purple goop from his hands.

"That was fun. Now, it's my turn." Ooze said, regaining his form. "Three against one is a bit unsporting. Let's even the odds, shall we?" His entire body began to twist and stretch in an unnatural way, causing Kat to look away. She was pretty sure she was going to hurl inside her helmet if she didn't.

Ivan Ooze split into three copies of himself, each of them jumping at his attackers, black lightning coursing through their bodies.

"Zeo Power Sword!" Tommy summoned his sword and used it to deflect the lightning bolt. The monster before him looked at him dementedly as both his hands into shiny metallic scissor like appendages.

"What the hell!" Tommy cursed, raising his sword to block Ooze's hands. His sword shattered to numerous splinters and Ooze brought his hands down, slashing the red ranger across his chest. Sparks tore through his armour as he fell backwards.

"Welcome to Prime Time, ranger!" He cackled. "Gotta love pop culture, kid!"

Adam narrowed his eyes at his opponent, who had transformed himself to a giant snake. The purple serpent coiled around him. Before he could be trapped, Adam flipped backwards, out of its reach. He took out his zeo pistol and fired at him.

"Don't talk much, do you kid?" the Snake hissed, slithering towards him, smoke outpouring from his wounds. "Greens were always the lonesome silent killer types anyway."

Adam touched the side of his helmet, starting a comm line to Alpha5. "Alpha, does he have any weaknesses?"

"Aie aie aie. None that can be exploited against him. His shapeshifting and rapid regeneration makes him insusceptible to physical attacks. Try your energy attacks."

"Right." Adam nodded. "Zeo Spinning Punch!"

Green energies whirled around his arms and the spectral image of the mystical bull appeared behind him. He jumped in the air and did a series of rapid cartwheel spins before launching himself at the serpent like a glowing green volleyball.

Ooze's eyes widened and he tried to shapeshift again, but he wasn't fast enough. The zeo ranger collided against him, burning through the ooze.

Adam heaved, pulling himself up. That took a lot out of him. He caught himself standing in the midst of purple ashes.

Kat smirked on seeing Adam destroying his opponent. "Zeo Power Disc!"

In a flash of white light, her trusted shield appeared in her hands. She threw it like a frisbee, charging it with pink energy. Kat watched as it sliced through the oozeman before coming back to her waiting arms.

* * *

The EAGLE agents fired at the monster with their rifles with no avail as it only made him angrier. The monster roared and it charged at the assembled heroes.

"Any ideas?" Rocky asked, drawing out his hatchets.

"Hit it hard and restrain it. There might still be a way to save Colonel Truman and the other agents trapped in it." Grace surmised, shifting her Quantum Defender to sword mode.

"Are you sure they are still there?" One of the agents asked sceptically, looking at the still faces engraved in the monster's chest.

"This monster was made by dark magic." Marigold said reluctantly. "Our healers and magi experts back at SPD would do all they can to save them."

"Just subdue the beast and restrain it." Icthior said, drawing his sword and leaping at the monster.

"Ocean Sabre!" Icthior's sword slashed the monster's chest, sending it staggering backwards. It retaliated by swinging his arms wildly, sending the SPD officer skidding across the floor.

Tanya followed with her nunchakus, hitting it with waves of yellow energy.

Rocky jumped over her shoulders and hit the creature diagonally across the chest with his daggers.

It threw both rangers off him as it jumped to the skies and unflapped his wings.

"Great. It can fly!" Rocky groaned.

"Well. So can I." Marigold said, her wings opening behind her in its full glory as she took to the air.

"Wow!" Tanya breathed. "She's like an angel."

"Funny, we never thought that about Goldar!" Rocky quipped. The yellow ranger snorted in reply.

The titan tackled the monster and pummelled it to the deck, sending a tremor across the skyship.

It roared and the purple ooze started to consolidate around the titan's hands. Marigold looked at the others, her eyes wide as she screamed in fear, tugging her hands back in vain.

The others rushed to her side but it was too late. The purple ooze devoured the titan and reeled back to join the monster's body.

Her screams died down as the monster's form twisted to add another face in it's collection. A second pair of wings sprung from it's back.

"No!" Kruger shouted.

"Don't touch it. It can absorb you." Grace warned. The monster jumped in the middle of the EAGLE soldiers and purple tendrils shot out from it's chest and wrapped around them before dragging all of them within itself.

"What the hell!" Tanya cursed.

The monster transformed again. Eight pairs of arms sprouted from his side, wielding the blasters of the incapacitated soldiers. Its head became more prominent and more like that of a tenga. Golden beaks appeared with slit like red eyes and a blue mane cascaded down its back, giving away to a prehensile purple tail which resembled that of a scorpion.

All its arms moved synchronously and pointed the blasters at the remaining six opponents and opened fire.

Icthior stepped forwards and stabbed the deck with his sword and a wall of water appeared out of nowhere, guarding them from the attacks.

"It won't hold long. Disarm the weapons." He said, his voice strained.

Sherriff Skyfire nodded and ninja-streaked towards the monster. Before it could blink, Skyfire brought his sword down, cutting through all their rifles in a single strike.

It roared and rolled all its fists at the ninja. Even Skyfire wasn't fast enough to evade the volley of sixteen punches coming his way. He fell backwards and poised its stinger, ready to strike and assimilate Skyfire.

Just then a tidal wave slammed against the monster, sending it staggering backwards. Not giving it a chance to recuperate, the Quantum ranger and the two zeo rangers fired at it with their blasters.

Kruger helped Skyfire to his feet and growled at the monster, which rose to the air and dived straight at them. They jumped in opposite directions to avoid it. Icthior wasn't that lucky as the monster grabbed him in a chokehold.

"NO!" Kruger shouted seeing the purple ooze envelop his best friend.

The monster turned towards them, now reptilian scales and fins along its arms. The Ocean Sabre clattered to the floor. It opened its mouth to reveal a forked black tongue, which ran along its beaks, its eyes gleaming like a predator.

It flew at the rangers, all its arms outstretched and stinger poised behind it.

Tanya readied her nunchakus and Grace summoned her quantum defender. Rocky gulped, summoning his power weapons- a pair of butterfly knives and braced for impact.

The monster was mere inches away from them when chains shot out of nowhere and spiralled around it, shackling it to the ground. A silver magic seal slammed against it, trying to compress it to the deck.

"What the-" Tanya said surprised as purple fumes began to evaporate from the seal as it passed through the monster. With a burst of white light, the monster split apart and several unconscious bodies of EAGLE soldiers and a few tengas slumped on the floor. Icthior and Marigold sat up weakly and the purple fumes faded into the clear sky.

"Worry not, rangers. Help is here." They turned around to see a silver ranger walk towards them. Her helmet resembled that of the medieval knights of Arthurian legends with the symbol of the crescent moon over the 'Y' shaped visor. Two parallel purple stripes ran down her suit from underneath a triangular silver vest trimmed with black. A silver cape hung down her shoulders, giving her a regal appearance. Her entire armour resembled that of a knight, complete with a cingulum over her waist.

They looked at her awestruck.

"Who are you?" Grace asked disbelievingly.

"My name is Arella. There will be time for introductions later. Right now, your friends need our help." She looked over to where Tommy and Adam were fighting Ooze.

* * *

The red, green and pink rangers were thrown back as Ooze lashed out with an arc of lightning.

"You wield the power of the gods yet you are nothing more than pests!" Ooze cackled, walking towards them menacingly. "I will kill you and extract the zeo crystal from your corpses."

He raised his hand and Tommy was hoisted to the air by an invisible force.

"I think I will start with you, red." He snarled, flashing his yellow putrefied teeth at them.

Tommy shouted in pain as black energies swirled around him, wrapping around him like a cocoon.

"Enough!" Kat screamed, hurling her power disc at Ooze. The shield got stuck halfway across his throat. He howled in pain, dropping Tommy, who sprawled on the deck, struggling to breathe.

"Just because I can't die doesn't mean I am insensitive to pain. And I'm pretty sure decapacitation is PG13 and too scary for kids. And I really don't want to be dumbed down to a lovesick puppy like poor old Zeddy by concerned parents." He said scathingly as he pulled the disc and tossed it to the ground and glared at the pink ranger.

"Gee pinky, you just made me break the damn fourth wall." He laughed maniacally. "Now I will break your bones!"

He dived towards the pink ranger. Kat rolled away from his attack and Adam fired at him with his zeo pistol. Kat stood up to help her comrade when Tommy's discarded power sword caught her eye. She picked it up and rammed the broken sword into his back. The warlord yelled, turning around and lifting her up by her neck, slowly throttling her.

"It hurts!" He snarled. Normally the attacks would have just phased through him but after the green and pink rangers had destroyed his clones, he felt weak. It would take him a while to get back his full powers.

Kat gasped, hitting his arm, struggling to break free. Tommy and Adam tried to attack him, only to be swatted away by lightning bolts.

The pink ranger plunged her fist into Ivan's chest, her arm flaring up with pink energy. Ivan's eyes widened. Before he could react, his body exploded and purple ooze splattered everywhere. Kat was thrown sideways by the explosion, her morph failing.

The splattered ooze across the battlefield sped towards each other in a lightning fast speed and merged into a giant ball of purple gel. Laughter echoed across the battlefield as Ivan Ooze pulled himself back together in front of the defenceless pink ranger.

"KAT!" Tommy screamed, struggling to stand up as the monster picked her up again.

"That was a valiant effort. You have my respect, human but I cannot be killed." Ivan snarled, his voice loosing it's jovial tone. Kat looked at Tommy from the corner of her eyes, tears streaming down her face. She tried to pull back in vain.

"Say goodbye, blondie!" He sneered, snapping her neck with a crack which seemed to echo across the battlefield. Kat fell lifelessly to the ground, her eyes rolled back and blood dripped from the corner of her mouth.

"NO!" Tommy shouted. Adam made a croaking sound.

The other rangers ran up to them but it was too late. Tanya fell to her knees and Rocky stopped in his tracks.

"Playtime is over, kiddies!" Ooze announced.

Tommy pounced at him, though he was barely able to walk. Ooze giggled, swatting him aside, making his way towards Kruger and the other rangers.

Tommy felt weak. He couldn't think clearly, but the image of Kat looking at him helplessly, right before Ooze killed her flashed before his eyes. He yelled as he got up again and tackled Ooze from behind.

"Persistent, are we?" Ooze laughed, grabbing hold of his arm. "Don't worry. You will join your pink friend soon enough."

Just then a sword cut through his arm and someone kicked him back.

Flaming arrows cut through his chest before a concentrated beam of black energy made a hole in his chest.

"Didn't you get the memo? That hurts." Ooze screamed, getting up to see his attackers. The red, pink and black mighty morphin rangers holding their respective power weapons.

"You okay, bro?" Jason asked, helping him up. Tommy nodded numbly.

The red ranger's eyes diverted to where Kat lied unceremoniously on the ground.

"Is she-" He asked, his voice wavering.

Tommy nodded.

"Oh no." Jason whispered. Kim covered her helmet with her hands. "We were too late." She said sadly.

Not giving Ooze a chance to pull himself back together, the pink ranger shot arrows at him and the black ranger fired his cosmic canon.

"This won't stop me." He shouted. From behind, two beams of energy severed his other arm. It was the yellow and the blue morphin rangers.

"How many of you coloured freaks are there?" He yelled angrily. "Annoying pests!"

A silver seal appeared underneath him, immobilising him. He saw the Silver Ranger walk towards him with her spear. "Earth has wizards now? Oh great! Everyone, gang up on poor little Ooze now."

"Stop the theatrics, Ivan." Another voice said as a purple and orange blur whooshed past him, sending sparks flying across his chest. He looked up to see two ninjas stand beside a man in navy armour.

"Ninjor, how great to see you!" he said gleefully. "Still hiding behind the mask, I see."

"Shut it, Ivan. This is the last time you will ever hurt anyone again." Ninjor vowed, raising his katana.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that." Ooze smirked as the seal binding him cracked, releasing an energy wave which threw them back.

"Your magic may have defeated my chimaera but you are a fool if you think you can stop me!" He snarled, glaring at the silver mystic.

* * *

The zeo rangers were gathered around Kat. Tanya held her hand, sobbing while Cestria, who had arrived alongside the morphin rangers, checked for her pulse and breathing.

"I don't know how but she is still alive." Cestria announced. "But we need to get her to a healing chamber fast."

"She is alive!" Tanya exclaimed hopefully.

Tommy sighed relieved. He placed his hands on the side of his helmet, contacting Alpha.

"Alpha, Kat's hurt badly. Teleport her to a hospital now."

"Aie aie aie, Tommy. Her vitals are too weak for teleportation."

"What do we do then?" Adam asked.

Suddenly, a white teleportation beam appeared beside Kat. It was a masked woman in a yellow and black vigilante suit with a golden amulet around her neck.

"I'm here to help." She announced. Her voice sounded familiar but Tommy couldn't place it. "The zeo crystal saved her. It has placed her in a magically induced coma to protect her. She won't die but it will take her a long time to heal if we don't act now. Everyone, join hands."

They did as she told, making a circle around Kat.

"Focus on your powers. Imagine it flowing into her." She instructed. Tendrils of coloured energies shot out from each of them and wrapped around Kat. The amulet on the stranger's neck started to glow vibrantly. With a final burst of white light, the connection snapped, breaking their morphs and they looked at Kat hopefully.

Her eyes shot open and she inhaled deeply.

"Guys." She smiled at them.

"You're okay." Tommy said tearfully, pulling her to a hug which they all joined.

Tommy turned towards the mysterious woman and shook her hands. "Thank you."

"Wait. Aisha, is that you?" Rocky asked, looking at her closely.

She grinned at them, taking off her mask. Adam and Rocky enveloped her in a tight embrace. "I missed you guys so much."

"Us too." Adam smiled. "I thought you were still in Africa. How did you get here? And how did you know so much about the crystal, not that we're complaining but-"

"It's a long story." She said, helping Kat up. "Basically, I became a superhero again and I can harness the power of animal spirits. I talked to the spirit of the zeo crystal. They told me how to save Kat."

"The spirit of the crystal?" Kat asked confused.

"Yes." Aisha nodded. "I will tell you guys all about spirits and magic totems but now we need to help the others."

They nodded, looking over to where Ooze was holding his own against all the rangers as well as the SPD officers.

"Right." Tommy nodded as the seven of them headed towards the battle.

Ooze screamed and a wave of dark energy radiated from him, throwing back the rangers as well as demorphing them. "It's been fun but we will have to catch up later. Ciao!" Just as he was about to teleport out, he was hit by something from behind. He fell forwards and gaped incredulously as a blue car stream rolled over him.

"What in the nine hells of Onyx is wrong with this planet?" He yelled, looking at the tire marks over his body. He was flattened to a sheet. He huffed before transforming himself back to normal. "This isn't your Saturday morning cartoon!"

Tommy grinned as a young boy with cropped hair and blue overalls hopped over the car. "Good job, Storm Blaster!" he patted the hood of the car.

From the other side, a blue robot with a traffic light insignia on his chest.

The car beeped as Justin and the Blue Centurion rushed over to the rangers.

"Kat!" Justin said, hugging her. "It's great to see you guys again! Blue Centurion contacted us and we came here."

"We could use all the help we can get." Kat smiled at him.

"Hey, didn't I kill you?" Ooze snarled.

"What is he talking about?" Justin narrowed his eyes at the monster.

"Oh nothing. I killed that wretched girl, snapped her neck, but she got back up." Ivan said nonchalantly. "No worries, I will kill you for sure again."

"You won't get near her." Tommy growled.

"You rangers kill monsters every Tuesday but when we kill one of you goody two shoes, you become all vengeful." He yelled. "How is it that fair?"

"You kill because it's fun and destroy lives because you want to. You are not a person, you're a monster!" Kruger said. "We have clearance to terminate you but I'm still asking you one last time to come peacefully-"

"And what? Rot in your cells till eternity?" He asked scornfully.

The Blue Centurion headed over to the SPD officers and passed four devices which looked like futuristic flip phones to them.

"These are the prototype Patrol Morphers. Galaxy Command thinks you will need them for this battle." The robot informed.

"Great!" Marigold smiled. "I always wanted to try one of these out."

All of them turned to look at Ooze who was still in the process of reforming.

"Ready?" Jason asked. With an unanimous reply, he raised his power morpher. "It's Morphin Time!"

"Mastodon!" Zack shouted.

"Pterodactyl!" Kim smiled.

"Triceratops!" Billy let the power flow through him, re-establishing his link to the Grid.

"Sabre toothed tiger!" Trini yelled.

"Tyrannosaurus!" Jason bellowed.

"White Tiger!" Aisha grinned. When Ninjor had fixed her power coin, he made a connection to the White Light, a powerful cosmic force which had chosen her to be the next white ranger. Her suit was more of a hybrid between Tommy's suit and her old yellow ranger armour. Instead of gold tiger stripes, her helmet and chest armour were adorned with garnet yellow.

"Pink Aquitar Ranger Power!" Cestria shouted, taking after her mother as the next pink ranger of Aquitar.

"Zeo Ranger One- Pink!"

"Zeo Ranger Two- Yellow!"

"Zeo Ranger Three- Blue!"

"Zeo Ranger Four- Green!"

"Zeo Ranger Five- Red!"

"Shift into Turbo- Mountain Blaster Turbo Power!"

"Ninja Change! Orange Lily- Flower Ninja, Ran Yamashiro!"

"Ninja Change! Purple Orchid- Flower Ninja, Tatsu Minamoto!"

"Magical Might, Mystic Knight! Guardian of the moon- Lunar Paladin!"

"SPD Emergency!" The officers raised the morpher, a white light washing over them.

"SPD Shadow Ranger!" Doggy Kruger declared, wielding his shadow sabre. He wore a greyish blue suit with a black vest.

"SPD Aqua Ranger!" Icthior shouted, his suit a cyan version of Doggy's.

"SPD Titan Ranger!" Marigold announced, her suit completely gold with an X on her torso instead of the '100' on Icthiyor and Doggy's suits.

"Legendary Force of Justice, Sherriff Skyfire!" Unlike the other rangers, his armour resembled that of the ninjas of feudal Japan. His suit was mostly red trimmed with gold.

"Defender of Intergalactic law, I am the Blue Centurion!"

"I am Ninjor!"

"Quantum Power!" Grace shouted, donning the armour of the Quantum ranger once more.

"Power Rangers!" All of them shouted in unison and a huge explosion of coloured smoke took place behind them.

"Boo hoo!" Ivan taunted. "What's up with the explosions and fancy role calls anyway?"

As the rangers charged at him, he sighed inwardly. "Man, I'm so screwed!"


	5. Chapter 5

All of it happened so suddenly, Tommy barely had time to process it. Somehow all his former ranger comrades and some new allies had unexpectedly joined this battle. He wondered how Jason and the others got their powers back and wait… Aisha was now the white ranger! Her suit was different from his though and looked much cooler. He supposed Ninjor had something to do with all this.   
He summoned his sword, now mysteriously fixed after he’d remorphed as Ivan Ooze charged at them. As the warlock ran at them, he started to replicate himself till there was a small army of oozemen following him.  
“Really? After a while, doesn’t this get boring?” Tommy facepalmed. He swung his sword, cutting through the oozemen.   
From the corner of his eyes, he saw Jason and his team assemble the Power Blaster and eradicate an entire group of oozelings. Justin shot rapidly at the swarm of purple minions with his twin blasters, as if he were operating a machine gun. It was the same with Marigold and her D-Magnums. Icthiyor, Doggy, Ninjor, the ninja rangers, Aisha and Sherriff Skyfire had cut through the ranks of the purple army with their sabers. Cestria was using her telekinetic powers in tandem with Arella’s magic to squash the oozemen against the deck, reducing them to purple smoke.   
He nodded at his team. All of them joined their weapons and formed the Zeo Power Blaster and fired on the remaining grunts.   
The original Ooze twisted his shape till he became a giant purple dragon towering over them. He lashed his tail at them, sweeping some of them back. Tommy’s eyes fell upon the bodies of the unconscious EAGLE agents sprawling on the deck, completely vulnerable to Ooze’s attacks.   
“Alpha, teleport the EAGLE agents out of here.” He said, touching the side of his helmet.   
“Aie aie aie, Tommy.” The robot replied and almost immediately, they were whisked out by white teleportation beams.   
Tommy sighed. That took care of the bystanders. Now for the monster. Even though he had never fought with so many rangers before against a single monster, he still felt seriously overwhelmed. Ivan Ooze had to be the most powerful opponent he’d ever faced.   
He watched Aisha charge forwards, white flames blazing around her. He blinked as spectral projections of a smilodon, white tiger, gryffin and a bear appeared beside her before attacking Ooze. The three feline spirits tackled the purple dragon to the deck, clawing and biting the villain. Aisha yelled, jumping at the dragon, as she unsheathed Saba and chopped off the dragon’s head, which splattered into purple ooze on hitting the floor.   
The rest of the body fell limp, dissolving to ooze as well, which tried to slither away.   
Ninjor shot his hands forward and the ooze floated in the air like small purple bubbles before they coalesced to form a single purple blob encased in a blue orb. He nodded to Arella, who snapped her fingers and the orb lit up in silver flames and exploded to purple fumes which quickly dissipated.   
“He’s gone… for now.” Ninjor announced.   
“What do you mean he’s gone for now?” Grace asked suspiciously as all the rangers demorphed.   
“As you all saw he has the power to regenerate from a single cell and create copies of himself, each of his replicas sharing his consciousness. I can still feel his presence somewhere. The Ooze we just fought was nothing more than a vessel. It seems he had a backup plan, should he be defeated. However, do not despair. The injuries we have dealt his vessel would have been transmitted to his real body and it would take him months to recover. Enough time for me to find and end him.”  
“So, after all this, he is not destroyed? We almost lost Kat!” Tommy yelled.   
“I realize that, Tommy. I tried to gather all our allies as fast as I could.” The blue warrior replied, his head bowed down. “But the fight isn’t over. Dark Specter has captured Zordon and draining him of his lifeforce. The UAE has taken over Eltar. It won’t be long before they come to Earth. It is too much to ask of you but you need to be rangers again on a fulltime basis.”  
“Of course.” Jason said, his team nodded behind him.   
“Once a ranger, always a ranger.” Tommy smiled. “We’re in.”  
“Good. But first, we need to go to a more secure location.” He said, turning towards Blue Centurion and the SPD rangers. “I take it you will be able to take care of matters here. Rangers, come with me. You too, Justin.”  
At their affirmative nods, he clapped his hands together and a portal opened in front of them.  
“Come back to Promethea after this.” Grace said to Tommy and the zeo rangers. “If you need to be rangers fulltime, you can’t juggle your personal lives with your ranger duties like you did in high school. I will be giving all of you living quarters in Promethea Island and for the rest of the world, you will be doing a prestigious exchange program in Promethea. That way, you can have your civilian lives back after all this is over without burning any bridges.”   
“Thank you.” He smiled before they followed the ninja master through the portal.   
Grace narrowed her eyes. There was still work to be done. Why did Ooze, a galactic criminal attack EAGLE, whose existence is known to select few, instead of attacking Angel Grove or any other ley line nexus like Rita or Zedd? Whatever Ooze’s master plan was, it wasn’t over. She needed to scan EAGLE’s systems to be sure but she had a sinking feeling that all of this was just a distraction for something more sinister.


End file.
